Time Flies By
by Pink Blushing Kate
Summary: After several years the gang finds themselves at highschool, things change and most importantly people change, now can anything bring them back together?. Rated T to be safe, ReggiexTwister, OttoxOC, SamxOC


Ok so this is my first Rocket Power fic so it would help if you review grins, anyways, about the story if a name or something is wrong I'm really sorry cuz I don't really see the cartoon that much, this fic just came to me once I was watching the show and since then I just had to write it.

Getting to the point…this is my RP fic and I hope ya like it! Lol

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Rocket Power or the characters, I only own the plot, Kate, Dino and Chris lol

**Time Flies By**

**Chapter One: Things Change **

**

* * *

­A seventeen years old girl woke up to the sound of her alarm clock, her eyes opened to reveal a pretty hazel colour that in the past had been waved off by her sun glasses that she always wore and were now kept in a box under her bed.**

"Reggie wake up, school starts in an hour!" screamed from downstairs a fatherly voice

"Yeah dad, I'm up!" she yelled as a response and quickly got out of bed

She calmly walked to her dresser but stopped at the sight of a photograph that was standing there. It had been taken at least 4 or 5 years ago, she looked to be in her mid twelve's, her now long violet hair was cut short and her old sun glasses rested on the top, in her right was a blonde podgy boy with thick glasses, whereas in her left stood another boy with curly brown hair and cool-looking glasses, this happened to be her little brother, and finally besides her brother stood another boy, this one was really different from the other two; he had straight light brown hair (that at sometimes seemed reddish) and light tanned skin. They were all smiling and looked quite happy.

"Good times where those" she mumbled, a smile forming as she did so

She put the picture down and reassuming what she was doing took out some clothes, laid them on her bed, grabbed her towel and went straight to the shower.

She had spent somewhat ten minutes on the shower when knockings interrupted her calming bath.

"Almost done Otto!" she screamed already knowing who it was

"Well hurry up already " he screamed from the other side of the door

Reggie only rolled her eyes and turning off the shower grabbed a near by towel and wrapped it around herself. She walked out of the bathroom glaring at her brother, he only glared back.

"Finally" he muttered to himself and closed the door with a loud bang

Reggie for the second time that morning rolled her eyes at Otto and walked to her bedroom to change.

* * *

"At last you're down Reg, what in the world are you wearing Regina Rocket!" Raymundo yelled at his daughter when she came walking down the stairs

Reggie just scowled at him and examined herself, she saw nothing wrong with what she was wearing; just a plain jean mini-skirt (although she had to admit the word 'mini' definitely described the skirt), a white tank top with the words "California Girl" printed in black and some black flip flops.

"Oh come on dad, it's hot outside!" she whined at Raymundo

The blonde fatherly figure just sighed and said nothing more of the matter. Reggie grinned knowing she had won this argument and flopped down on her seat to eat some of the pancakes he had made for her and Otto.

"Hey Raymundo" was the male voice of Otto now on the room

"Heya Otto, how you doing today?"

Reggie saw with annoyance her father and brother's chat, she just couldn't get why Otto didn't just call him dad, after all he was his father too.

"I'm done" said Reggie interrupting their conversation, Raymundo looked up and grabbing her plate smiled at her.

"Very well, you have a good day now Reg"

"Thanks dad, oh yeah I'm not coming here for lunch, I'll be around the beach with Sherry, Trish and Kate" said Reggie grabbing her school bag and leaving the house

Raymundo couldn't even say 'bye' because she had already left. He sighed and turned to wash her plate, she had changed in the last couple of years, well more like the whole 'adolescent thing' had finally caught up with her and Otto too.

Reggie was now a beautiful seventeen year old girl with long wavy violet hair which she often wore loose and, like any other normal parent, Raymundo was getting a bit worried about her because all those years of surfing and skating had definitely paid off. He could say very well that his daughter had quite a great body, and she didn't mind at all showing it off. And also he knew from the town gossip that his daughter was quite popular in school and that a lot of boys liked her.

"I'm finished Ray, see you later at the Shack" said Otto taking Raymundo out of his thoughts

"Oh yeah, good bye Otto" he smiled at his son as he left the house

Another one who had changed with the past years, he was becoming more and more like his father. Otto of sixteen years old already, had now longer hair that was actually put into braids and he had traded his old sun glasses with another pair that where all black although he rarely wore them. Otto was still friends with Twister but no longer with that other kid, Sam.

Raymundo was sad with the gang's 'break-up'. It really started because of cliques, with everyone being so different in the gang they were bound to break up when high school started, and break up they did.

Since then Otto had been out more with Twister and another couple of surfer boys, and Reggie had dropped down the skating and surfing and instead opted for popularity and 'girl-friends'.

Raymundo washed his hands and grabbing his hat he headed down for work at the Shack trying to not think more about the past.

* * *

"Hey Reggie!" yelled from across the hall a pretty blue eyed blonde that wore a blue beach dress with Hawaiian flowers printed all over.

"Hey Sherry" said Reggie walking up to the blonde, winking at a guy who stared after her

The blonde giggled at her friend's antics and walking besides her they entered their first class of the day, Math; what a way to start the day.

* * *

"Oh c'mon, quit it out!" hissed a blonde boy at someone who had just threw a spit ball at his neck

At this response the boy who had thrown it at him only started to laugh, making the rest of his friends at the table laugh too.

"And so the recess begins…" mumbled the blonde boy who was onceknown as 'Squib'

* * *

"So what do you guys say, skip last period and go catch some waves?" asked Otto in a smooth voice to other 4 guys that where in his table

"Sure dude!" said one with tanned skin and dark hair

"But don't we have Chemistry in the last two lessons?" asked a guy with light brown hair at Otto

"C'mon Twist, it's not like we never done it before" said another guy with dirty blonde hair and green eyes

Twister Rodriguez looked pleadingly at Otto Rocket but this one avoided his look leaving him defenceless

"All right Chris, Dino" said in a frustrated voice Twister as he looked at the other boys who had spoken and they celebrated with the finger wrestling that was once reserved only for him and Otto.

* * *

"So Reggie what are we going to do after school?" asked Kate, a girl with dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes, she was wearing a mini-skirt that matched Reggie's one and a hot pink top

"Oh anything you want guys, I just told my dad we where going to the beach afterwards, so just take your pick" said Reggie having a sip of her coke

Kate had a mischievous glint in her eyes and Reggie's eyebrows shot upwards.

"What going through that pretty blonde head of yours Kate?" asked Trish also noticing the change in the girl's eyes

"I think we will do exactly what you said Reg, the beach sounds really good now" said Kate, her gaze never leaving the 'surfers' table

Trish, Reggie and Sherry exchanged amused looks and gazed over at the table, Reggie's eyes falling surprisingly in someone she knew a long time ago.

* * *

"What I mean is that if you combine Water with Carbon Monoxide you'll get fuel" said the blonde boy at a girl who looked liked she finally understood

"Thanks! Cam was it?" she asked in a sweet doubtful way

"Eh no, it's Sam" he said somewhat sad that a girl like her couldn't even remember his name

"Oh right, well thanks Sam" she said yet again and continued with the next Chemistry problem

Sam looked at his paper sheet, his problems were all done by now. Quite bored Sam looked around the room and saw that Reggie Rocket was there talking to a blonde girl who was really pretty, he knew her name alright, Kathryn Rusé was it, although he knew for a fact her friends called her Kate or Kat. He sighed again, you just knew everything about the popular kids, even if you didn't want to.

He wasn't that surprised to see Reggie in his class, this and Physics were some of the classes that some seniors and juniors shared, therefore Reggie was there. He wasn't surprised either by the fact that the violet-haired girl was done already, he knew; by experience mind you, that the girl was really smart.

Taking his thoughts of his once best-friend he looked some more around the room and noticed that Otto and Twister were gone, again. It was the fourth time that month and the school year had only begun.

"_This is going to be a long, long year"_ Sam thought and looked down at his paper a sigh escaping his lips.

* * *

Ok so that's it for now, hope you like it, please review, it's really important for me! and sorry if I'm being harsh on Sam! He'll be better on the next chapters!

--Kath


End file.
